A Decade Of Decembers
by violetwarnercobalt
Summary: The evolution of Tony & Gibbs' relationship from the first Christmas Tony spent at NCIS through the 9 years that followed. Each December brings a new song. One chapter a day. Tibbs slash. Written for the Tibbs Yuletide comm @ LJ.
1. Christmas One: Ave Maria

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 1: Ave Maria  
**Author:** DiNozzoitis aka Violetwarnercobalt  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the Tibbs Yuletide advent calendar over at LJ. This originally had a fanmix with the music and art made by me to download but due to computer problems all there is now is the fics.  
**Warnings:** Pre Series for this chapter, all are un-beta'd  
**Spoilers:** none that I can think of  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!)  
**Rating:** G to PG  
**Genre/Category:** Pre-slash, Family, Friendship, little bit of Angst and Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count: **667**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also so not own Ave Maria or The Night Before Christmas.  
**Summary:** The night before Tony's first Christmas at NCIS Gibbs finds his newest agent in an unexpected place.

**Christmas One – Ave Maria**

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee"  
_Ave Maria – Leontyne Price (rough English translation)_

Gibbs never expected to find himself outside a church, late on Christmas eve; or to be more precise very early Christmas morning, listening as the choir perfectly harmonized the well known song; snow falling all around him.

He'd been worried about his newest agent's subdued demeanor all week, the lack of laughter and childish innocence was something he had never experienced where the younger man was concerned, and he'd finally given in to the nagging in the pit of his stomach that had been plaguing him for the past few days. He'd trailed discreetly behind the younger man as he left the office. The ex-marine had been expecting to be led to the Italian's apartment, or more likely, some seedy bar where he would have to drag the ex-cop out of after one too many drinks.

He was more than a bit shocked when Tony pulled into the parking lot of a church not too far from the naval yard. Gibbs had almost turned around and gone straight home at the sight of the building adorned with religious images on stained glass windows, God and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never had a good relationship, the man upstairs had let him down too many times for them to be friends. However he felt it was too late to turn back, and was bound by a sense of loyalty to stay with the young man, so he pulled his coat tighter around his shivering body and followed his agent through the snow and into the deceptively warm church.

It took him a moment before he spotted his agent, Tony had slipped into the back pew, the only person in the row, and had his eyes firmly glued to the front of the church where the crimson and gold robed choir sang beautifully, the brunette's blue tinted lips moving perfectly in time with the song; the older man not sure if he was just lip syncing or vocally singing along.

He watched Tony for a moment, the younger man was mesmerizing in the candlelit church and the ex marine wasn't sure if it was just from the dull lighting or if DiNozzo's eyes were actually misting over with unshed tears.

Unable to take the sight much longer, Gibbs carefully slid into the pew beside his partner, not uttering a single word.

"Every Christmas eve my mother would send me to bed straight after dinner, she would tuck me in and read 'The Night Before Christmas' while stroking my hair. Come half past ten later in the night she'd wake me up, dress me in my best suit and have the driver take us to the church for midnight mass..." Gibbs wasn't sure how Tony knew it was him, not even having bothered to look over to see who had joined him.

"There were eight Christmases... I only remember 3... my father... well after she died he wouldn't let me go back on Christmas eve... didn't want to be reminded of a tradition that only her and I had shared... a part of her life that didn't include him... he was never a religious man... It wasn't until I went away to college that I started going again... in all that time I've only missed one." his voice began to break with emotion and a lone tear slid down the pale cheek "she was the only person that really liked me... the only one who ever loved me..." Gibbs heart clenched at Tony's words and he knew that it wasn't his agent beside him, but the lonely little boy who had lost his mother too soon.

As they stood together, shoulders touching, two pairs of eyes never leaving the singers in front of them, Gibbs slipped Tony's surprisingly smooth hand into his own calloused one and gave it a firm squeeze. "Not the only one DiNozzo, not the only one."

Tomorrow's Song: Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow by Lena Horne

_Thoughts?_


	2. Christmas Two: Let It Snow

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 2: Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow  
**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to Tingreca who caught a mistake on this chapter when it was first posted on my LJ.  
**Spoilers:** none that I can think of  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!)  
**Rating:** G to PG  
**Genre/Category:** slash, romance, fluff  
**Word Count: **846  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also so not own Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow  
**Summary:** When Tony shows up at Gibbs' door on Christmas day he is reluctant to go home. Will Gibbs let him stay or kick him out into the blizzard that is about to hit?

**Christmas Two – Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow**

"Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"  
_Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow – Lena Horne_

It had been Tony's idea that got him into this mess, it was always Tony's idea.

The younger man had shown up at Gibbs' house unannounced on Christmas day, after spending another Christmas eve at church, a collection of holiday movies and a couple of pizzas in his hand, that charming and ever so slightly but still endearing dopey smile on his face.

Gibbs had wanted to leave him outside despite the blizzard that was on its way. He wasn't in the Christmas mood, in fact, he had planned on spending the day as he had every year since he had lost his girls, alone with the three Bs: boat, bourbon and basement.

But seeing DiNozzo there on his porch shivering with the cold but still smiling with puppy dog eyes he felt himself give in.

"Get your ass in here DiNozzo before you freeze to death and I need to find a new senior field agent." Tony looked like he had just won the jackpot of five million dollars in the lottery at Gibbs forced invitation to enter. Giving him a glare Gibbs added "Just the pizza and a couple of movies and then you're out of here, got it?"

Tony pouted for a second before sloppily saluting and bouncing over to the couch.

What was meant to only be pizza and a couple of movies soon turned into pizza and 3 movies and then 4, followed closely by a 5th, each time one finished Tony would say 'just one more' and every single time he sat back down on Gibbs' battered sofa after putting a new movie in, Tony would creep closer and closer until the two men were snuggling on the couch, the gruff ex marine's arm around the younger man's back, while Tony was curled up on the couch, head on Gibbs' shoulder.

It was as the credits were rolling on the fifth movie that Tony lazily stretched and almost silently muttered 'well I best be off now, I guess' though he made now attempt to move from Gibbs' side.

The older man knew what the young Italian was up to, after all for a man who was the agency's go to for undercover he wasn't being very subtle about it.

Grunting Gibbs stood up from the couch hiding a smile as he watched his partner fall on his side with no one now there to hold him up, the air being pushed out of the cushion with a loud puff.

"Guess you better DiNozzo, I've got things to do." he offered Tony a hand to help him up off the sofa.

The man who claimed the second B in his last name stood for bastard wasn't actually planning on kicking the younger man out, he just wanted to see his SIC pout in a way only DiNozzo could, something Gibbs would never admit to finding adorable, especially not admitting he found anyone adorable.

Walking to the door Gibbs knew Tony would be surprised when it was opened, what the younger man hadn't noticed during the day was that the snow storm had hit and they would be more than likely snowed in for the weekend. Allowing the two men some quality time together.

DiNozzo dawdled to front door, not happy his lover was kicking him out, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates at the sight of the white mounds that covered the entire street.

His head spun around to face Gibbs so fast the other man was convinced it was going to go fly off. The shocked look in Tony's eyes almost made the senior agents heart break, he could see that Tony actually believed Gibbs would kick him out of the house, even though there was no possible way Tony could drive home in that without getting himself or someone else killed.

"Uh... I guess I should be off then..." as Tony reached for his jacket Gibbs grabbed his wrist

"Ya really think I would send ya out there in that DiNozzo?" Tony's eyes sparkled with hope and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Gibbs?" nodding towards the stairs to the second floor with his head, Gibbs let the smile that he had been holding back appear "go on upstairs, you know where the bedroom is."

Tony's grin became face splitting and the former college athlete raced up the wooden stairs as fast as his legs would take him.

By the time Gibbs had made it to the room Tony was in bed, still smiling like a fool. He pulled back the covers for Gibbs to slip in.

"Where were we?" Gibbs asked as DiNozzo curled into his side, continuing where they had left off on the couch... snuggled together smiles on both of their faces.

Tomorrow's Song: Santa Baby by Madonna

_Thoughts?_


	3. Christmas Three: Santa Baby

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 3: Santa Baby  
**Warning:** Smut, slash, a really bad cover version?  
**Spoilers:** Season 1 – 2003 post Bête Noire and post Reveille  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!)  
**Rating:** G to PG  
**Genre/Category:** Pre-slash, Family, Friendship, little bit of Angst and Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count: **837  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own Santa Baby  
**Summary:** With Gibbs still in Captain Ahab mode, Tony decides an early Christmas gift is the perfect solution.

**Christmas Three – Santa Baby**

"Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo"  
_Santa Baby – Madonna_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was beyond pissed.

They still hadn't caught that bastard Ari and he'd been in the middle of weekend duty when he was torn away by a phone call from his senior field agent and partner with some apparent mystery emergency at his own damn house.

Gibbs heard the Italian man yell down for him to come up to the second floor as soon as he'd slammed the front door shut with more force than necessary.

"I swear DiNozzo, you'd better be up there lying on the floor, blood gushing from a head wound, because if you aren't now you sure as hell better believe you will be as soon as I get my hands on you!" Gibbs hollered as he jogged up the stairs, silently hoping the man wasn't injured, having Tony hurt was one of the things that scared him the most, he often had a strong urge to wrap his senior field agent in cotton wool and with the amount of times he'd been injured he felt he had every right to; DiNozzo was one hell of a magnet for trouble.

However, if Tony had called him away from searching for that bastard for no good reason there was going to be hell to pay.

He froze as he opened the door to his bedroom, there laying on the bed facing the door in a red silk robe, the belt of which was tied in a bow around the waist, and a matching silk Santa hat was DiNozzo grinning wickedly. Sex appeal oozing off of him.

Gibbs wasn't sure whether to be relieved that the younger man wasn't seriously hurt, pissed that he'd been lied to about the emergency, curious as to what was under the robe or aroused by the whole situation. As seemed to be his default setting lately Gibbs decided on being pissed.

"What in the hell is this DiNozzo?" he was cut off from saying, or in his case bellowing, any more as the younger man bounded off of the bed and pressed a finger to his lovers lips.

"Shush... just shut up and follow me." DiNozzo led him by the hand towards the bed and Gibbs was promptly turned around and pushed down until he was seated on the edge. "Now very special agent Ebenezer Scrooge, you have been too much of a Grinch the past few months so I thought an early Christmas gift might help bring out a little of that holiday spirit... you know good will to all man and that crap!" Gibbs was trying so hard not to smirk that the glare came out a lot deadlier than he had intended, it must have sent a shiver down the younger man's spine as an involuntary shudder ran through his entire body.

"Now Gibbs, Santa doesn't give presents to boys who have been naughty" the seductive wink Tony gave him was his undoing, the chuckle he released felt good, he'd been nothing but his second b for too long now that he'd almost forgotten how to smile and enjoy life, enjoy his lover and his lover's undeniable charm.

Tony must have agreed if the ear to ear smile that split his face was anything to go by.

"So am I gonna get this present any time soon?"

"Oh! almost forgot one very important thing..." jumping up and racing across the room Tony paused in front of the CD player and looked over his shoulder "Now boss, I tried very hard to find the classic Marilyn version, and when I downloaded this, that's what it said it was, but it obviously isn't the blonde bombshell, ain't even Eartha Kitt's sultry rendition..."

"DiNozzo just get on with it!" Gibbs' face had turned beet red and Tony could tell he was definitely ready for what was about to come. It was almost impossible for Gibbs to put up with Tony's trademark pop culture ramblings, especially when he had a very good idea of what Tony's gift to him was.

"Right, sorry boss... anyway we'll have to deal with the not so great Madonna cover 'cause well that's all we got right now... but if I ever do find the one that I want, you might just get the same gift another year!" as he pressed play on the stereo, Tony began to swing his hips in time to the song, firm butt swaying from side to side as Gibbs' khaki pants grew tighter and tighter.

Sauntering back over to the bed Tony swung the end of the makeshift bow provocatively, draping himself across the older man's now bulging lap; he nibbled on one of Gibbs' earlobes.

Dropping his voice slightly so it came out husky Tony whispered seductively "So boss... you gonna open your gift?"

Tomorrow's Song: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland

_Thoughts?_


	4. Christmas Four: A Merry Little Christmas

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 4: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas  
**Warning:** Canon death of main character  
**Spoilers:** Season 2/3 – 2004 post SWAK, post Twilight and post Kill Ari parts 1 & 2 also spoilers for the movie Meet Me In St Louis. Mentions of Shannon and Kelly.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!)  
**Rating:** G to PG  
**Genre/Category:** slash, Family, Friendship, little bit of Angst and Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count: **796  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas nor Meet me in St Louis  
**Summary:** Gibbs muses about the road life has taken them down as he watches Tony sleep.

**Christmas Four – Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

"Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."  
_Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas – Judy Garland (from the movie Meet Me In St Louis)_

Gibbs fingers ran through Tony's baby soft hair as he closed his eyes, letting the gut wrenching song from the movie that was still playing on his TV wash over him. The soft sorrowful tune seemed to fit in perfectly with the mood their Christmas that year.

'if the fates allow' that was always how it went wasn't it the lives of every single person was left up to fate to decide, it wasn't just those that died that got the short end of the stick, it was those that survived that had to suffer the misery as well. In fact, those that survived were usually the ones who suffered the most, and Gibbs knew that more than most.

The senior agent had enjoyed Christmas growing up, he wasn't the most excitable child but the holiday did make him feel more like other children than he had the rest of the year. He'd enjoyed every Christmas, even those when he was a teenager brought the closed off boy out of his shell, every single one brought back fond memories; that was until his mother passed when he was 17.

It had taken a while before he found his Christmas spirit again, but Shannon, and when she came along Kelly more than anything, had shown him how to enjoy it once again. Despite being deployed for one of them those 8 Christmases Kelly had seen were the happiest he had ever known. Then they had been ripped away from him as well.

For years after he had lost his girls Leroy Jethro Gibbs hadn't wanted to celebrate Christmas, in fact the holiday had turned into something he feared and dreaded, the endless television ads of happy families, the children in his neighbourhood laughing in the street and the sight of couples kissing under the mistletoe were all painful and yearly reminders of what he no longer had. His aversion to any family oriented holidays was one of the reasons ex-wife number one divorced him, she was a big believer in celebrating and their difference of opinions on the topic led to some of their nastiest fights.

As it always seemed to be just as soon as he was beginning to find his inner holiday spirit once more, it was almost ripped away from him. The past few Christmases he'd spent with Tony had been some of the happiest, and one little letter with a that was Sealed With A Kiss had almost ended it at those three.

Too much had happened recently for any type of festive celebration to seem right, Kate's death was still only recent and he knew both he and Tony were each in their own way blaming themselves for her untimely passing. He knew his late agent's family wouldn't be enjoying the holiday, he could still hear the cries of Kate's mother as they lowered her daughter's coffin into the ground.

Tony, who had fallen asleep with his head on Gibbs lap half way through their viewing of Meet Me In St Louis, let off a round of short hacking coughs without waking up. Hearing the now ever present cough Gibbs stilled at the memories of his young lover's battle with the plague that always came flooding back with each cough, gasp for air or jagged inhale.

Feeling Tony's arm tighten it's grip on his thigh Gibbs knew what was headed their way. He had hoped for Tony's, well in all honesty both of their sakes, that the Italian's nightmares would let him have the holiday off, however, as the younger man's hand moved to his cheek to wipe off the blood and brain matter of his colleague that was no longer there, Gibbs realized they weren't to be so lucky.

Gently moving away Tony's hand before he scratched gashes into his cheek yet again, the older man whispered soothing words into his lover's ear until he settled down.

Placing a small kiss on the brunette's forehead, he watched as the small girl on screen ran out into the snow and destroyed her precious snow family and he sent a silent prayer up to the heavens that his girls, both his and Tony's mothers, and now Kate, included were at peace and that the next year would bring a happier Christmas for both him and Tony.

Tomorrow's Song: Maybe This Christmas by Ron Sexsmith

_Thoughts?_


	5. Christmas Five: Maybe This Christmas

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 5: Maybe This Christmas  
**Warning:** Slash, Angst  
**Spoilers: **Season 3/4 – 2005 post Hiatus parts 1&2 and post Escaped. Mentions of Shannon and Kelly  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!)  
**Rating:** G to PG  
**Genre/Category:** Angst  
**Word Count: **585  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own Maybe This Christmas  
**Summary:** After his return from Mexico, the still recovering Gibbs doesn't seem to remember his relationship. At Christmas Tony holds on to the only thing he has left... Hope.

**Christmas Five – Maybe This Christmas**

"Maybe this Christmas will mean something more  
Maybe this year love will appear  
Deeper than ever before  
And maybe forgiveness will ask us to call  
Someone we love  
Someone we've lost  
For reasons we can't quite recall  
Mm, maybe this Christmas."  
_Maybe This Christmas – Ron Sexsmith_

He sat in his car outside of the only house on the street that wasn't adorned with lights or Christmas decorations, not even a wreath had been placed on the door. It had long ago past midnight, so much so that Tony guessed the sun would be rising shortly and the children in the street would be waking up their parents, excited to see what Santa had brought for them.

If this had been any other year Tony would have just slipped into the house through the always unlocked door instead of being left in his snow and frost covered car, with the freezing cold air not doing any good for his old college football knee injury or his plague scarred lungs.

The debate he was having with himself about whether to go in or not raged on.

On the one hand, Tony desperately needed to see for himself that Gibbs was still there and hadn't run off on another Mexican adventure; leaving him all alone once again.

On the other hand though he really was all alone and probably, almost definitely, would have been shot if he went in there.

Gibbs didn't remember Tony, not really anyway, and he definitely didn't remember what they had once had. The day's of Tony spending Christmas with a lover seemed to be over for good.

Dejectedly he rested his head and a hand against the frosted over window facing Gibbs' house, staring longingly out at the home he was once so warmly welcome in, before slumping back in his seat and with a turn of the key in the ignition he drove away with a broken hearted sigh.

In the darkened room on the second floor of the house Gibbs sat surrounded by stacks of boxes that had yellowed with age.

Even though he knew he must have spent many a Christmas without his girls; reality had more than proved that and if he needed the occasional reminder all he had to do was look at the date at the top of the daily newspaper, in his mind it felt like it was only the first one, that it had just been a couple of months ago that he'd received the news of their deaths while serving overseas.

He missed them more than he could voice but it was a feeling deep down inside, a painful aching deep within his heart that he knew couldn't have been just for the loss of Shannon and Kelly, that had him feeling as though something very important was missing from his life; that whatever memories may have come back there was still a piece of him left floating around lost in the amnesiac haze, calling to him to reach out and grab it.

Clutching the bottle of bourbon to his chest after taking a large gulp of the bitter amber liquid, trying to dull the constant pain he felt within, he picked up a silk Santa hat he had found in the back of the closet, a memento of a time he didn't recognize, the lights from a car sweeping through the window and casting ghost-like shadows on the wall as it drove away and disappeared down the street.

Tomorrow's Song: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus by Andy Williams

_Thoughts?_


	6. Christmas Six: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 6: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus aka Abby Saw Tony Kissing Santa Claus  
**Warning:** Fluff, alcohol  
**Spoilers: **Season 4 – 2006 no set time.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!)  
**Rating:** G to PG  
**Genre/Category:** Fluff, Romance, Slash, Humor  
**Word Count: **822  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
**Summary:** At the annual NCIS Christmas party Abby makes a surprising discovery.

**Christmas Six – I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus aka Abby Saw Tony Kissing Santa Claus**

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep "  
_I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus – Andy Williams_

Abby fluttered around the bullpen like a hummingbird, she absolutely loved holidays, fourth of July, Halloween, but most of all she loved Christmas, and the NCIS Christmas party was always something to look forward to... especially when a certain person she was extremely close to... closer than anyone else in the whole entire universe, spiked the punch.

Every year without fail she managed to slip her special home made holiday 100% alcoholic brew into the fruit punch that was always a sickening shade of red. She had yet to be caught doing her yearly crime and she was starting to suspect that the people who worked in the building didn't actually have a problem with her adding a bit of spice to the party. After all these people were some of the best investigators in the country so one would think that at least one would have noticed something was hinky, at least after the second year that Ducky's assistant Jimmy Palmer started trying to pole dance on the 7 foot Christmas tree.

The party had barely started that year, the Goth having just poured her special mix into the punch, when she saw the flame haired director heading towards the scene of her not so evil crime Abby thought it was best if she made her getaway.

The director hadn't been able to attend the previous parties since she took over reign from Morrow, and Abby was unsure if Jenny Shepherd would react badly to someone under her command dosing unsuspecting agents with the alcohol laced beverage.

Slowly working her way through the stairwell Abby made her way down to the lab, a cup of her own concoction in her hand, hoping to hide out until the coast had cleared up stairs.

It wasn't until she was about to enter her personal dominion that she heard two very familiar voices.

"You know, you could've told me a bit sooner DiNozzo!" Gibbs' tone wasn't so much an angry yell as it was more of a frustrated grunt.

Peeking around the corner, knowing where all the blind spots in her lab were, the scientist saw Tony adjusting the false beard of Gibbs' Santa costume (which Abby had bullied him into wearing for the party), the older man's piercing blue eyes looking deep into Tony's sparkling green ones.

"What and run the risk of your mind being so screwed up from that explosion that you didn't remember that little fact about yourself? Best case scenario if that had happened you would've fired my ass!"

'well that was odd' Abby thought to herself, she tried thinking back on what Tony might have been referring to. She knew the two men in her lab better than anyone, except maybe Ducky, and she couldn't imagine what Tony knew about Gibbs that could possibly lead to the ex cop getting fired.

Gibbs sighed and lifted Tony's chin up with his finger "I hope I wouldn't have but who knows... I know now anyway and that's the most important thing..."

"Guess your right boss..." the scene that was playing out before her had all sorts of thoughts running through her head, before she had time to process them into any workable theories Gibbs began to speak again.

"Hey DiNozzo, look up!"

Abby looked up towards a spot on the ceiling right above Tony's head at the same moment as her friend did.

She'd forgotten what she had pinned up there during her decorating spree earlier in the month and the sprig of mistletoe didn't register with her until Tony leant forward and passionately kissed Gibbs on the mouth, not caring about the white woolen beard that was in the way.

Abby was even more stunned when Gibbs kissed Tony back ferociously.

"Merry Christmas boss" Tony whispered after they had broken apart, Abby watched as Tony leaned into Gibbs' calloused hand as he cupped the Italian's face, their eyes locked on each others.

"Merry Christmas to you too DiNozzo."

'Merry Christmas indeed' Abby thought to herself as she snuck back into the stairway before either man noticed that they'd had an audience watching them during such a private and intimate moment.

A huge smile spread across Abby's face as she skipped back up into the bullpen, never gladder that she had spiked the punch 'God that was hot' she mumbled as she pushed open the heavy door.

McGee approached her as she rejoined the festivities "Where were you?"

"Just getting the greatest present ever!" she exclaimed, ignoring the weird look he threw her way "Come on Timmy I've got the perfect song to request!"

Tomorrow's Song: I'll Be Home For Christmas by Bing Crosby

_Thoughts?_


	7. Christmas Seven: Home For Christmas

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 7: I'll Be Home For Christmas  
**Warning:** Angst, Alcohol, Canon Character Death, Suicidal thoughts also played with the timeline a little so Tony was Agent Afloat over Christmas  
**Spoilers: **Season 5 – 2007 set post Judgment Day parts 1 & 2 but before season 6 and Agent Afloat. Mentions of something from season 6 episode Silent Night  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!) mentions of Gibbs/Jenny  
**Rating:** PG to M  
**Genre/Category:** Angst, Slash, Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count: **1018  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own I'll Be Home For Christmas or It's A Wonderful Life  
**Summary:** Still feeling guilty about the death of Director Shepard, Tony is forced to spend Christmas alone as Agent Afloat, can he survive without Gibbs?

**Christmas Seven – I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)**

"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams "  
_I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams) – Bing Crosby_

The sharp winter air on the top deck chilled him to the bone, he probably shouldn't have been out on deck not in the rain with the risks to his plague damaged lungs. Ducky, and more importantly Gibbs would kill him if they knew what he was doing, time and time again they had warned him not to put himself at risk like this, especially not after his dive into the Potomac to rescue Gibbs and Maddie earlier in the year.

However he needed to be out of the office, the tiny closet like room seemed to be closing in on him and the claustrophobia was not at all welcome. Not when he was already feeling like the world was out to get him; wouldn't blame it if it was though, after what he did he deserved to be out here all alone.

Every Christmas season since his mother died had been hard and most of them lonely, but he had just gotten back with Gibbs the previous year and he had been hoping to spend the holiday snuggled on the couch in Gibbs' cozy home, watching classic movies, sneaking out later to go to church for midnight mass.

There were only a few years he had missed mass and this was probably the hardest, of course one of those he had spent laying unconscious in a hospital after a perp had taken to his head with a 2x4 in Peoria so that really didn't count.

The ocean storm was getting heavier and so he moved inside, making his way down to the room that was more like a prison cell, which is what he deserved after all he did get Jenny killed, so why shouldn't he be put away.

His soul crushing guilt over the death of his one time friend and boss didn't stop the loneliness at all, he wasn't sure if he could survive both the lack of midnight mass on Christmas eve and being alone on a massive ship where every single person despised him. A lone cop on a ship full of sailors was almost as bad as the stories of cops who were sent to prison, another thing that had almost happened to him in last year.

Pulling open the bottom drawer in his quarters Tony slipped out the bottle of jack opening it slowly and inhaling the bitter scent. It reminded him of what he'd left behind in DC, his home and his lover, he choked on the scent, or maybe it was the thought of Gibbs, his heart was aching and all he wanted to do was be in the older man's arms.

If there had been any sawdust in this hell hole Tony was sure it would send him over the edge, literally over the edge, he had joked about jumping overboard in emails to Abby and on the one video conference he'd had with Gibbs and McGee, but the way he was feeling it didn't seem that far from his thoughts.

He wouldn't though, he couldn't, it wouldn't be fair for him to take the easy way out.

The green eyed lone agent was lost in thought, seriously considering downing the whole bottle of alcohol and going for another stroll on deck, until a knock on the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Enter"

Turning around he saw a nervous petty officer standing before him, the kid didn't look a day over fifteen, too young to be on a ship out at sea.

"Sir, mail call, you've got a package here."

He eyed the younger man suspiciously for a moment before getting up and taking it out of his hands "Thank you petty officer" he said, dismissing him with a sharp nod.

Tony waited until he was alone before opening the package carefully, ever since the plague he had been careful when opening anything, it was probably irrational but there was always a risk in his line of work.

Reading the return address his heart stopped when he noticed it was from Gibbs. His hands shook as he lifted back the flaps. On top of a pile of packaging peanuts lay an envelope, Gibbs' scrawled handwriting on the front, and a round, red tin.

He debated for a moment of what to open first, it didn't take long for curiosity over the note to win. He fingered the seven letters of his last name, hearing his boss and his lover saying it in a memory at the back of his mind, before slipping the note out of the paper.

_Tony,_

_Thought you could use these. Don't be too hard on yourself. It. Was. NOT. Your fault._

_Trying to get you back._

_Gibbs._

_P.S Remember what I said to you the first Christmas you had at NCIS, it still sticks._

The Italian wasn't sure whether he smile, laugh, cry or go back to his interrupted thought about downing the whole bottle of bourbon.

Taking the tin out next, he lifted off the lid and was suddenly hit with the smell of caramel popcorn. Finally smiling he put the tin aside and dug through the Styrofoam pieces until he came across a portable DVD player, batteries and a collection of Christmas movies, a copy of It's a Wonderful Life on top.

Reaching across the desk, he put the tightly closed alcohol bottle back into the bottom draw settling back in his chair he set up his gifts, preparing for his annual screening.

Despite being far from home and still wanting nothing more than to be in Gibbs' arms, he was grateful that at least on of his traditions could continue and, no matter what had happened, Gibbs still cared enough to make it happen for him.

Tomorrow's Song: Silent Night by Jim Reeves

_Thoughts?_


	8. Christmas Eight: Silent Night

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 8:Silent Night  
**Warning:** Angst,  
**Spoilers: **Season 6 – 2008 set during Silent Night  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs (obviously lol!) mentions of Gibbs/Jenny  
**Rating:** PG to M  
**Genre/Category:** Angst, Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family  
**Word Count: **782  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own Silent Night or It's A Wonderful Life  
**Summary:** When Gibbs finally makes it to MTAC for the screening of It's A Wonderful Life, both Tony and Gibbs take time to appreciate being back together at last.

**Christmas Eight – Silent Night**

"Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace. "  
**_Silent Night – Jim Reeves_**

Tony sat, slouched in his seat in the back row of MTAC; where he'd moved himself to after the first toilet break the team had taken during the movie; biting nervously on his thumbnail, unable to pay even the slightest bit of attention on his favorite holiday Film, a tradition which he held as close as going to church on Christmas eve.

If he was truly honest with himself, he was worried about Gibbs' absence; not so much that the older man had gotten into an accident in the snowy weather, though his lover getting hurt or worse was always at the back of his mind, especially since he had been blown up on a ship and almost drowned in a slowly sinking car, but that Gibbs had decided they weren't going to give their relationship another try, that the strained atmosphere they had had between them since Tony returned from his stint as agent afloat; after Tony got his lover's ex killed, had finally come to its conclusion.

That thought made him feel utterly alone, even in a room full of his closest friends.

He tried to hold back the pained gasp at the thought, not wanting his team to know anything was wrong, but it was like he suddenly couldn't breathe and he had to furiously swipe away the tears which welled up in his eyes.

This couldn't be the end of them could it? They had been through so much together, had fought so hard to make their relationship work; harder than most people because, seriously, who apart from him and Gibbs would have to deal with not only the odd terrorist and threat to national security, but one of them almost dying from the plague and the other suffering from amnesia, forgetting they were even together not even a year later?

Gibbs wouldn't break his heart during one of the few things from his childhood that made happy and that he still held onto, would he? He knew that the man claimed the second B stood for bastard but he couldn't be that callous could he?

The handfuls of caramel popcorn he had consumed earlier were making themselves known once again, turning in the pit of his stomach and he felt the acidic bile of the pre-vomit making its way up his throat, burning and searing the flesh painfully.

He couldn't take it any longer, he shot up in his seat and was about to silently bolt from the room when he felt the familiar weight of a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down into the seat.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him in concern.

The man had entered a few minutes earlier, pausing by the door a moment to observe the scene of his friends, his family, reunited at last, indulging in the scene where no one was hurt, there was no dead body lingering in the background and there was definitely no toothpick chewing director looming over them, waiting to strike and tear them apart once more.

It was as he made his way down to sit beside Tony that he noticed his younger lover was more than a little unsettled.

When Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, the younger man looked up at him, a mixture of pain, fear and hope swirling in his green eyes, his vision not faltering as the older man slipped into the seat beside him.

Gibbs could have kicked himself for taking so long to return, knowing that things had been a bit strained between the two men.

Sliding his hand around Tony's like he had back on the first Christmas they shared he gave it a firm yet reassuring squeeze and he heard Tony let out a sigh, head falling onto the older man's shoulder as they both settled in to watch the movie.

In the darkness of the back row neither man released the other's grasp, knowing that while it may not always be easy that things would get better and Gibbs had no plans to abandon the man he loved with all his heart.

'It really is a wonderful life' The ex-marine chuckled softly at the cheesy thought, knowing Tony would have given him hell for it if he had spoken it out loud; but he couldn't help it, having him back was the only thing he had wanted and no one needed to know that he was getting a bit sappy in his old age.

Tomorrow's Song: The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to wish all of you who celebrate a wonderful Christmas! I hope your day is full of love, laughter and happiness. I hope the day brings you everything you wish. Stay safe!

_Thoughts?_


	9. Christmas Nine: The Christmas Song

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 9: The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire)  
**Authors Notes:** First of let me thank all of those who have read this and left a comment, especially those who have fanned me on FB lol you know who you are ;D , secondly I am going to try and get around to replying to each of you when I can, at the moment my internet has been slowed down and I am lucky to get this posted here and on fanfictionspace at all (even luckier that I managed to share the links on the FB page earlier). Last but not least to eng-sana, thank you so much for your reviews, as this has already been finished (and fully posted on LJ) I haven't been able to include your ideas in to this chapter also since season 7 had a Christmas episode I stuck to using that as a basis for this chapter to stay a bit true to show (however next chapter was written before I knew there was a holiday episode which is why that one doesn't follow False Witness). Thanks for your suggestions though I may use them in a Christmas fic next year if I remember! :D  
**Warning:** bit crackish  
**Spoilers: **Season 7 – 2009 set during Faith. Minor mentions of Jeanne and the whole Frog situation from Bury Your Dead  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs  
**Rating:** PG to M  
**Genre/Category:** Angst, Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, humor  
**Word Count: **1101  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire)  
**Summary:** With Jackson in town, the boys get to celebrate their first Christmas as a real family. Will Tony meeting the in-law go as smoothly as it did when Jackson Gibbs met his son's Senior Field Agent?

**Christmas Nine – The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire)**

"And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times,  
Many ways: "Merry Christmas to you"."  
_The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire) – Nat King Cole_

Tony stood outside of the always unlocked door adjusting his tie for the sixteenth time that evening, he wasn't sure how the holiday was going to go down and he wanted to be as presentable as possible.

He'd only done something like this once, well technically twice but that didn't go particularly well either; before, and, given the circumstances of how that last time ended, the fates didn't bode well for him.

He couldn't believe Gibbs had talked him into this, the man had such a power over him that he was always shocked at the lengths he'd go to for his lover.

Shaking his head to clear away all the thoughts and doubts he readjusted his tie once more before raising a hand and knocking on the door. He could have gone in without bothering to knock, it was probably what Gibbs expected him to do after all, but he needed to make the right appearance, needed to show he was respectful and worthy of Gibbs' love and heart, he still doubted that he was so he had to have every advantage he could.

A couple of seconds past before the door opened to reveal Gibbs, not his lover but the man who had raised Jethro.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" the older man greeted him with a warm handshake and a slightly confused quirk of an eyebrow.

"Ah... hello Mr Gibbs, didn't bos... I mean Jethro tell you I was coming over?" Tony could feel his palms sweating, his heart was pounding in his chest, despite having met the senior Gibbs twice before this was different.

This wasn't meeting his boss' father, no this was meeting his lover's father and honestly that scared the shit out of him.

Jackson stepped to the side and allowed Tony to enter, "Now Tony, no need for all this Mr Gibbs stuff, you had no problem calling me Jack today." Jack patted Tony on the back and Tony gave an uncomfortable smile "Leroy must have forgot to tell me you were coming over, he is in the kitchen preparing a feast. Any other members of your fine team joining us tonight."

Tony stuttered for a minute glancing around the house, one he had been in more times than he could count, nervously as though it was the first time he had stepped across the threshold.

Before he could answer though Gibbs, his Gibbs, came out of the kitchen, adorned in an apron, smudges of stuffing and cranberry sauce on his face.

"Don't worry dad, the rest of the team aren't coming, just you me and DiNozzo tonight... didn't you get enough of them when you stopped by for a visit today?" crossing the room the younger Gibbs placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder and gently grabbed the bottle of wine the Italian had brought.

The lingering touch of their hands didn't go unnoticed by the elder Gibbs and the man gave his son an inquiring look, blues eyes flicking back over to Tony for an instant.

"So it's just the three of us then?" Jacks voice had an air of amusement about it.

"Dad..."

Gibbs' glare of warning was met with a hearty chuckle "Something you boys aren't telling me Leroy."

Gibbs saw the exact second Tony started to panic, reaching out to grab his lovers hand before he could make a run for it the younger of the two Gibbs men all but dragged the ex-cop to the kitchen addressing his father over his shoulder "dad don't... we'll discuss this over dinner!"

Gibbs heard his father mumble something that sounded suspiciously like an amused 'whatever you say son' as he pushed his younger lover down into one of the seats at the table.

his boy was distinctly pale, sweat was gathering on his forehead and his breathing was getting shallower.

"You ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs had to suppress a chuckle at the look of fear in the green eyes before him. holding up a finger to indicate to Tony to stay seated for a moment Gibbs strolled into the kitchen and came back with a paper bag "Come on, put ya head between ya knees and breathe into this it should help ya..." ever the faithful second Tony followed Gibbs words without hesitation.

What Tony didn't see as he tried to calm himself down was the death glare Gibbs gave to his father who had silently entered the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, look of worry passing over his face.

After a couple of minutes of deep breathing Tony righted himself slumping back against the chair.

"Feeling better?" the soft tone that the ex-marine spoke with was one that his father had not heard his son use since Shannon had died.

He'd a feeling earlier in the day that Leroy was seeing someone, his thoughts confirmed when DiNozzo showed up at the door dressed to the nines. What the older man hadn't suspected though was his widowed and thrice divorced son was head over heels in love.

It worried him the reaction Tony had, but Jethro didn't seem too concerned so he was sure if he needed to, Jackson would find out the story behind that later.

"This was a really bad idea boss... you know these things never go well for me..." despite the minor panting left over from the panic attack, Tony had seemed to regain himself quite quickly.

"Tony that was once and if I recall that wasn't even you, that was Professor DiNardo. I'm also pretty damn sure my father doesn't have the CIA wanting to blow him up. Do you dad."

Jack looked lost and Jethro couldn't help but smirk. "Not that I know of son..."

"See there ya go DiNozzo, pull ya self together and set the table." tapping the younger man once under the chin, Gibbs didn't break eye contact with him until he got the point across.

"Got it boss..."

Things returned to a more normal level of sanity as Gibbs finished off the meal and Tony set the table. Jack observing the whole thing from his place at the doorway.

"So, Leroy, how long have you been shacking up with bubble butt?" Tony froze and paled again, causing Gibbs to throw a dish cloth at his father; Jack just couldn't help himself sometimes.

Tomorrow's Song: Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer by Burl Ives

A/N: Tomorrow's chapter is the last year of the decade :( will be sad to see this one end but hopefully I will have a fic up on Tuesday night/Wednesday morning my time anyway ;D

_Thoughts?_


	10. Christmas Ten: Rudolph

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 10: Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer aka Tony The Red Nosed Senior Field Agent  
**Warning:** none that I can think of  
**Spoilers: **Season 8 – 2010 no real spoilers but mentions of SWAK  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre/Category:** Slash, Hurt/Comfort, humor, Romance  
**Word Count: **1164  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.  
**Summary:** Just because Tony is sick in bed doesn't mean he has to miss out on all the Christmas fun.

**Christmas Ten – Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer aka Tony The Red Nosed Senior Field Agent**

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games"  
_Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer – Burl Ives_

It was late by the time Gibbs got home, the case that they had been working on had had him chained to his desk until well after nine and his normal fifteen minute commute home had been dragged out to almost two hours because of road closures from the snow storm.

Despite the late hour, the older man knew his lover would still be awake, the same as he had been for almost a week.

His suspicions were confirmed as he heard the sneezing fit as he stepped onto the landing of the second floor.

Standing in the passage way for a moment, Gibbs watched through the slight crack in the doorway as his lover snuffle and pull the blankets up under his chin. His heart melted at the sight, even covered in sweat from the mild fever, hair unkempt, lips chapped, nose a painful shade of red, eyes watering and phlegm rattling around in his chest as he slightly gasped for each breath; Anthony Dominic DiNozzo was still the most sexiest man in his eyes.

Pushing open the door fully Gibbs smirked "How ya feeling Rudy?"

"Ha ha fucking ha! Your hil-frickin'-arious..." Gibbs face fell for a moment as Tony started to cough, thankfully though, it wasn't a bad one and after a couple of moments taken to regain himself Tony continued "I hope you fired the elf lord for that little stunt."

The grin returned as Gibbs thought back to earlier in the day, before he had had to send his sick agent and lover home.

McGee had seen an opportunity to get a little payback for all the pranks DiNozzo had pulled on him and Tony had not been happy in the slightest.

"Nope, thinking about promoting him to senior field agent though." Gibbs said with a chuckle, Tony looking like a fish, mouth open wide, a shocked look gracing his face.

The moment was short lived though and Tony crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a toddler; a sight which only made Gibbs laugh harder.

"Come on Tony, it was only a joke, sure you would have done the exact same thing to him if you had thought of it first."

"For crying out loud Jet, he put Abby's reindeer antler headband thing on my head while I slept at my desk, I could have lived with that, would have even found it funny eventually, but no he had to take it one step too far and take a photo of me like that and send it out to everyone in the agency in an email under the subject of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer! How In the hell is that funny? Not only did I have people singing it as they passed my desk but the phone has not stopped, the answering machine is full of the same damn thing!"

Gibbs had to bite down hard on his lip to stop the newest smile from spreading across his face. He knew how cranky Tony got when he was sick, add to that the frustration of being forced onto bed rest by not only Gibbs but the strict medical advice of the head medical examiner and unofficial doctor for the team, and Tony was far from happy.

What Gibbs was not willing to admit, especially not when the younger man was in this foul a mood, was that he had printed out the copy of the photo he had received in his in-box and had it folded up safely in his wallet.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry for laughing... forgive me?"

Gibbs silently released a sigh when Tony turned his head away in the opposite direction, a mumbled "Thought you said apologies were a sign of weakness..."

Gibbs could hazard a guess as to what the real problem was but he wasn't going to say anything if Tony didn't first.

"Here, I brought you something" Gibbs said gently as he sat down on the bed beside the younger man, holding out a large paper coffee cup in one hand while he snaked the other one behind Tony's shoulders and back, pulling the younger man into an embrace.

Tony's head turned back around slowly, eyes looking at the cup first before flicking up to meet Gibbs' for an instant before glancing back at the proffered cup and taking it from the outstretched hand.

The younger man momentarily forgot that it was currently impossible for him to breathe out of his stuffed nose as he tried to sniff the still warm brew, all he received in return was a disgusting snorting sound and a painful, more congested block in his nose.

Tony looked back up at his lover hopefully "Hot chocolate?" Gibbs gave him a quiet nod in reply and that was all it took for him to take a satisfying sip of the drink.

Sighing with both exhaustion and appreciation of his gift, Tony set himself back, moving so that he was in Gibbs' arms, head resting on his lover's chest.

The small thank you almost went unheard by the older man, however he didn't miss the following "Sorry I am being such a pain in the ass... I don't like being sick..."

Gibbs lovingly stroked one of Tony's arms and laid his cheek on the slightly damp mop of brown hair "I know... I don't like it when you're sick either."

Neither man needed to bring up the reason why, it was never really far from either of their minds the struggle Tony had faced only a few short years before as he fought off first the plague and the pneumonia that followed; both of which had left their scars on the younger man's lungs. Tony was more susceptible to colds and the flu now and they had to keep a close eye on him when he did get either so they could keep it under control before it got any worse and did even more damage.

"Sorry I ruined Christmas Jet..."

"Don't be stupid, you could never ruin Christmas, I have all I could possibly want right here and there is absolutely no where in the world I would rather be."

Snuggling in closer Gibbs could feel Tony smile into his chest. "Merry Christmas Jet." he offered tiredly, eyes falling closed against his will.

"Merry Christmas Tony."

Placing his lips on DiNozzo's head, Gibbs began to drift off as well, neither man worried about having blue tinged nightmare, a feeling of comfort and safety scaring the bad dreams away. As long as they were in each other's arms nothing bad could get them.

_Thoughts?_


	11. Christmas Eleven: BONUS CHRISTMAS

**Title:** A Decade of Decembers  
**Chapter:** Christmas 11: When A Child Is Born  
**Author's Notes:** So I lied! there is one more fic in this collection! just a short little one but I hope you all like it! As I said this was posted over at my LJ so if you had checked this fic out over there you would have seen there was actually 11 fics, not 10 lol! ;D Enjoy!  
**Warning:** none that I can think of  
**Spoilers: **Undetermined time in the future – Quite possibly 2011? No spoilers I can think of.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre/Category:** Slash, Romance, Family  
**Word Count: **490  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from it's creation. Please do not sue. Also do not own When A Child Is Born.  
**Summary:** Tony can't help but wonder if there is something missing from his and Gibbs' life.

**Christmas Eleven – When A Child Is Born**

"It's all a dream, an illusion now  
It must come true sometime soon, somehow  
All across the land dawns a brand new morn'  
This comes to pass when a child is born."  
_When A Child Is Born – Daniel O'Donnell_

_A tear slid down Tony's cheek at the sight that laid before him. _

_His lover, make that his new husband, sat asleep in the handmade rocking chair, their newly adopted son cradled delicately in his arms. _

_He had never seen such a beautiful sight and he wasn't sure when he had become so blessed._

_Smiling, he quietly made his way over to his two men and knelt down beside the chair, placing a soft kiss on first the silver head and then on top of the smaller, blue capped, one. _

_It was only baby Liam whose eyes opened, and for a instant both Tony's jewel green ones met the sparkling innocent baby blue ones. _

_Ever so carefully, the brunette lifted the blue swaddled child out of the other man's arms and walked him, bouncing softly with each step, over to the crib that Gibbs had built to match the rocking chair. Staring down at the precious life that they had tried so hard to bring into their little family, Tony could see the future that laid before them; the two men trying to hold back the tears on the little boy's first day of school, the ball games Tony and Gibbs would never miss, cheering harder than anyone as their child made his first home run, watching him accept his high school diploma, standing in each other's arms as the car pulled away taking their boy off to college and being their on his wedding day, watching with pride as the little boy they once held in their arms married the person of his dreams. _

_The tears were free falling now and he was so lost in the memories yet to be made that he didn't hear his husband until two arms slipped around his waist, a chin coming to rest on his shoulder._

_"You alright Tony?"_

_Tony smiled softly but didn't answer_

"Hey Tony? Come on Tony wake up..."

Tony's eyes slipped open and he came face to face with his lover's concerned face staring down at him.

It wasn't until Gibbs wiped away the damp trail on his cheek with a calloused thumb that Tony realized he must have been crying in real life as well as the dream.

"Everything alright Tony?"

Tony smiled again and pulled the older man down beside him, wrapping the other man's hands around his waist letting his head rest on the bare chest.

"Yeah... yeah I think it is..." pausing for a moment he looked over his shoulder looking deep into the familiar blue eyes "I think for the first time ever everything really is alright... and... and I think I may be ready for more..."

A/N: So that is REALLY the end this time! Hope you all liked the fics! I will try and post the next part of my 'All I Want For Christmas' series by Thursday, I have started writing it but I have a busy day tomorrow so I am not sure If I will get it up then.

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews guys I really appreciate it! I will try and get back to you all ASAP but it will probably be after the New Year weekend... Got a big party on friday, will probably need a couple of days to recover (hey I am of legal drinking age here... actually I am of legal drinking age most places now lol... can't a girl have a little fun lol!) and then my Dad's birthday is on the 4th so will probably start the replies on the 5th!

Love to you all!

_Thoughts?_


End file.
